


The Many Lovers Of Natalie Lowe

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Natalie needs a little comfort. Her lovers provide it. AU as heck.





	1. Darcey Bussell

Natalie knows, all too well, that Greg is trying to comfort her, to convince her she did nothing wrong... but she knows she did. She leaves quickly when they have the break in shows, she knows Greg will insist on waiting for her but she just cannot face him. 

Her thoughts are disrupted when someone knocks, somewhat gently, on the door. She knows who it will be. One of her girls, probably Oti. Oti usually gets there first, the girl is small but stubborn and so often wins her chance. 

She moves to the door, still trying to keep the tears from escaping her. She does not manage to stifle her slight, shocked laugh when it’s Darcey, stepping back to let the woman in. Darcey is the one to lock the door behind her, moving to kiss Natalie’s cheek softly, her voice gentle and kind. 

“Craig is a fool Nats...”

Natalie knows she is supposed to agree, so she does, softly. Darcey kisses her properly then, the both of them helping each other out of clothes. Natalie knows she will need to, eventually, put her own on but they have the pro dance to film when they go back from break. Darcey will, as always, change outfits. Pretend it’s another day. 

Darcey, it seems, is determined to lavish attention on Natalie, who, despite wanting her own control, gives in to Darcey. She never could deny her and she finds that, as Darcey kisses, caresses, teases and soothes her way over her body, she responds openly. 

Darcey pauses just long enough to nip softly at her lower lip before kissing her way lower, this time pausing at Natalie’s chest, lavishing attention where Natalie most needs it even as long, firm and talented fingers tease over her clit, gaining herself a full-throated moan of need. Darcey smirks into Natalie’s cleavage even as she pushes inward. 

It takes very little to push Natalie over the edge, although Darcey knows from how much Natalie shakes that the woman is exhausted. She smirks again, kissing her way back up before claiming Natalie’s lips as her own. They stay there, curled together, until they need to rise and dress.


	2. Chloe Hewitt

Chloe Hewitt may have been a new dancer to join the team, but she had known, the second she laid eyes on Natalie that she would, willingly, agree to be one of ‘The Girls’ as people had taken to calling Natalie and her lovers. 

She had waited, this time, until the Pro Dance was over to move to Natalie’s side, telling her to stay in her rooms once the show was over, that she was wanted... needed even. Natalie had almost smiled, nodding silently. She would not refuse the girl. 

The show over Natalie had returned to her room, shutting the door and letting her hair free of the numerous pins holding it in place. She would need her hair loose if she was supposed to relax. Chloe had entered whilst she worked, locking them both in with a smile even as she moved closer to Natalie. 

They had looked at each other for a while before Chloe’s self-restraint finally snapped, allowing her to pull Natalie into a deep, passionate kiss. A near claim of ‘mine’ without Chloe needing to say a word. 

Natalie had responded with a low noise in the back of her throat, her breath catching when Chloe finally broke the kiss, neither able to restrain themselves much as they began to undress. Chloe had, exasperated by Natalie’s dress, finally pushed Natalie back against the wall, using all her strength to keep Natalie pinned in place even as she slipped a hand beneath the thin band of fabric hiding Natalie’s body from view. Where many were at least slightly tender, Chloe took control completely, her touch rough but focused on pleasuring Natalie. Natalie’s body responding even when her grip began to weaken on the wall, Chloe pausing only long enough to turn Natalie so she was pushed against the wall with both hands and body leaning there, Chloe’s hand once again under the strip of fabric and pushing into her. 

This time Natalie came apart with a near scream, a mix of pain and pleasure so heady that Chloe needed to guide her to the small seat in the room and rest her there, keeping her balanced until Natalie was able to hold herself upright again.


	3. Janette Manrara

By the time Chloe had left Natalie had dressed and made her way home, making a point to text Janette on her way, she knew Janette would be the one planning where to find her next, the way Janette was meant that she tended to either care far too much or get herself into a state. 

Natalie had just about made it home when Janette came to her door. Knocking swiftly and with a nearly demanding knock. Natalie had smiled then, moving to let Janette inside before holding her close. 

Janette had waited until Natalie was ready to let go before suggesting they head to the bed... the bed where, for now, they were alone. Natalie had settled first, smiling a little as Janette made a point to strip her before joining her in her naked state. 

Janette, as was often the case, took her time kissing and caressing Natalie’s face and neck, trailing lazy kisses down Natalie’s collarbone once she had convinced her to settle back on the bed. Both women knew Janette would take her time, lavishing love on every inch of Natalie. 

Natalie had shivered slightly at the feel of Janette’s lips against her breasts, slipping lower until she could suckle lightly, teasingly at Natalie’s nipples, taking her time to tease them into almost rock-like hardness. 

She had made her way lower after that, pausing at Natalie’s hip to ease her legs open, settle herself between them then begin to softly tease Natalie’s clit. Natalie had rewarded her with soft noises of pleasure, although she began to moan once Janette pushed inside her with both tongue and fingers, using great skill to completely undo her. 

Once again Natalie had cried out with pleasure. She knew, one day, she would get a chance to repay the affections she was being given.


	4. Joanne Clifton

Joanne, or Jo as Natalie always called her, had the good sense to wait an hour before attempting to get into Natalie’s house... and bed. She had rung ahead, letting Natalie know she was coming, although she had only told her on the way down her actual street, enough time to get ready, not enough time to stop her coming. 

Natalie had been slightly shy when she answered the door, clearly a little embarrassed that she still craved comfort even after everything the others had done for her. Joanne had merely smiled, moving to kiss her softly, pushing herself onto her tip-toes to kiss Natalie properly, letting out a tiny squeal of surprise when Natalie picked her up. 

Natalie had smiled when she settled them both on the bed, by now she had given up on trying to get dressed and chosen a simple robe. She was smirking as she undressed Joanne, settling back on the bed once Joanne had removed her robe. The two of them had settled into a slightly less rushed trail of kisses, Joanne smirking slightly at the soft noises of pleasure each time she found somewhere sensitive to her touch, or kiss. 

Joanne had set the pace slowly, still idily kissing Natalie even as she moved within her, languid and enjoying every second. Her pace would up slowly from simple and slow, to more and more passionate. It took bare moments for Natalie to come undone beneath her and Joanne smiled as she kissed her again, slipping from the bed to shower before leaving. 

She would pass the house key she had swiped from Natalie’s key-nook on to Karen, as they had already arranged. Letting Natalie have time to ready herself.


	5. Karen Clifton

By the time that Natalie had showered and re-dressed in her robe, a robe covering just about everything without making life too difficult, she was aware that she would have little time before Karen arrived. All the same she had settled happily enough. 

Karen, running later than usual, had arrived after the hour was up and yet she was smiling when she let herself into Natalie’s house, locking the door behind her and pausing to undress as much as she dared before heading upstairs, she would leave on barely any clothing, just enough to tease Natalie. 

Natalie was relaxed even as Karen approached, bending at the bedside to kiss Natalie softly and sweetly but with passion. It would be later than usual by the time Natalie was finished with them but she had a feeling that Natalie wouldn’t mind as she would at least be able to sleep when they were finished. 

Karen had moved to slowly undress Natalie, smiling when the robe fell away from Natalie’s naked body and taking her time to stroke her way over Natalie’s silk soft skin, settling herself between Natalie’s legs to kiss her and caress her way over Natalie’s body. She was teasingly slow, taking her time with each breast and nipple, taking her time all the more by the time her hand slipped over Natalie’s hips and lower, brushing easily against her clit even as she moved within the woman, a woman she loved dearly. By now Natalie’s body was sensitive enough to touch that it took very little work to draw climax after climax from her, Karen only stopping when Natalie was panting heavily, smirking teasingly as she kissed Natalie. 

“You need more Stamina babe...”

Karen was only half kidding even as she left Natalie to rest.


	6. Oti Mabuse

At first it had been planned to go in alphabetical order, then they had agreed to go in whatever order worked for them. Since nobody else had been ready when Karen left, it had fallen to Oti to go next. 

Oti had smiled as she prepared. She would linger, she knew that, she always lingered over her lovers. She was slow to arrive at Natalie’s house, although she had smiled when Natalie finally answered the door. 

Natalie seemed almost unaware of how naked she was and Oti found that her breath caught in her throat even as she moved inside, letting Natalie lock her door and lead her upstairs. Natalie had seemed sure of herself even as she stripped away her clothes, gently guiding Oti through the motions of undressing before settling them both on the bed.

Once settled it had been easier for Oti to do what she wanted to do. Oti had, finally, taken control, pushing herself against Natalie with a firmness that told Natalie she would need to submit herself and let Oti love her. 

Oti had proven a skilled but quick lover, wringing cry after cry from Natalie until she was sure Natalie was spent and needed a break. Natalie seemed content to let Oti work fast and smiled when she came to the door to let Oti out, thanking her and locking the door before moving to shower and rest. She knew the others would need a little time to prepare themselves.


	7. Oksana Platero

The chance to see Natalie was one that Oksana had known she would never pass up, and when she had seen how upset the woman was earlier she had promised herself to find a reason to visit. She had willingly become one of Natalie’s girls on the day she arrived at Strictly and she knew she would kick herself if she didn’t go and see her now.

Natalie had opened the door to her still in her robe, smiling as Oksana’s breath caught in her throat. Oksana had paused, letting Natalie lock the door and following her to her bedroom, waiting until the door was closed tightly to pounce, undressing them both fairly quickly before kissing Natalie both softly and passionately even as she backed the other woman up to the bed. 

Once Natalie was settled she had settled over her, kissing her sweetly again even as she moved to trail her hands lightly over Natalie’s body, pausing to give tender attention to both breasts and nipples before her hands inched lower, one lightly gripping her hip to keep her in place even as the other nudged her legs apart. 

Natalie had responded instantly at the feel of Oksana’s hand against her clit, grinding down a little when Oksana finally pushed inwards. The two had fallen into an easy rhythm, Oksana only letting go of Natalie’s hip at the last minute to allow her full space to move, knowing that soon enough Natalie would come undone. 

The way that Natalie had all but screamed her name was reward enough, although Oksana took her time to ease Natalie down before leaving, knowing she would need to let Katya in. The two had already agreed to work the final couple of turns, when Natalie was most likely to need to cling to the other woman in her bed.


	8. Katya Jones

As Oksana let her in, the two women had shared a meaningful glance, Katya smiling and lightly stroking Oksana’s cheek before letting the door close behind her, locking herself in. She knew she would need to be the one to let the others in when they finally came home to rest for the night, but for now she had Natalie, her Natalie, her sweet girl, all to herself.   
Katya had paused, collecting herself even as she stripped away un-needed layers before heading upstairs, pausing to check they would have night-clothes handy when they all came together to rest. Once she was sure all was prepared, she made her way to Natalie. 

Natalie, thoroughly exhausted but still craving the pleasure she knew Katya could give her, had not dressed, not even in her robe. Katya had smiled to herself even as she dropped the very last of her clothing before stepping to the bed, settling herself between Natalie’s thighs, kissing her lips softly at first, then, as the kiss lengthened, letting it deepen and turn passionate. It was only when she could tell Natalie was arching, aching for her touch, that she let herself touch Natalie, at first lightly stroking her hands over skin, then trailing up to cup and tease and caress Natalie’s breasts, one remaining there, her lips again at Natalie’s own lips, the other hand skimming down over Natalie’s body to palm gently at her clit, her fingers working slowly into Natalie, then slowly the pace began to build, slowly but surely bringing Natalie pleasure and easing her ever closer to release. By the time Natalie hit her release she was near sobbing from the pleasure, her cry of release both pure and pained. Katya had smiled then, tenderly easing Natalie back down, moving only when Natalie would let herself be dressed, a simple nightdress, Katya smiling as she slipped into her own before moving through the house to let the rest of Natalie’s lovers back inside. They would change, one by one, then join Natalie and Katya in the bed. It was a comfort thing, but also a fact that they all needed one another to sleep well.


End file.
